The Devil Among Us
by Super Shadowhenshin
Summary: 20 years ago the Power Rangers defeated Rita and Zedd and brought two decades of peace. But danger returns on the coattail of a mysterious girl with no memory of her past. The next generation of Power Rangers and their predecessors will be once again pushed to the edge, but this threat is more then it might seem. Something that no amount of preparation could prepare them for..
1. Chapter 1

**2015 New Tech City**

Jason Lee Scott ran as fast as he could down the empty street. His stiff uniform restricted his movement slightly but he pushed past it, determined to beat all the odds that stacked against him.

He'd done it once and was convinced he could do it as many times as he needed to.

He glanced down at his golden communicator as a holo-projection displayed the clock. It steadily ticked towards noon.

Three minutes left and a block to go… he knew that he could've made that easily in his prime, but that had long past and even with his continued training he could feel age creeping up on him.

For a moment he paused to catch his breath… he swore softly and exhaled.

"I bet Zordon would've said something like _a true leader always makes preparations._" Jason muttered with a smirk, "Or _a true leader never lets his wife leave in the car without him_."

It was then that he heard the trumpets begin and he knew for the first time in history he'd be late for the ceremony.

With his rest postponed Jason continued towards the center of the New Tech where the yearly celebration had already begun...

All eyes fell on the center stage and the four figures that gathered around it. The beautiful park lined with flowers and benches had once been a battlefield, and every single citizen of New Tech crowded around the statue of the marble White Ranger bravely wielding Saba against the vast unknown.

Zackary Taylor stepped up to the podium, an eyepatch covered the spot where he'd lost his left eye and his four-fingered hand wrapped around the microphone as he spoke,

"Ladies and Gentleman, there isn't a time I look at the statue of our world's mightiest hero and don't fight tears at the strength of his sacrifice."

Everyone grew silent, even the children in the crowd all watched intently as the man continued.

"That was the worst day of our lives. When everything seemed lost. When Rita and Zedd came to our doorstep with their army of monsters. Even I'll admit that I thought all hope was lost."

He lowered his head and whipped his eye.

"But Matt wouldn't give up. He stood tall when I couldn't. He refused to give in, even after they stormed the Command Center, even after the city was overwhelmed and the blood of so many innocents flooded the streets. He held off the Green Ranger, Rita and Zedd's greatest weapon, and allowed Jason to sneak into the Command Center, where he destroyed Zordon's tube and rid the world of all evil."

The crowd cheered in response, just as enthusiastically as they had the first ceremony and every one after that.

By then Jason has managed to sneak onto the stage, where his wife Trini stood alongside Kimberly and Billy.

"He's doing good," Jason said as he watched Zack.

"That's because he's watched you do it every year," Trini replied with a smirk.

"We must never forget that day," Zack continued, "We must never forget the sacrifices of those who gave their lives for our future."

The crowd erupted into a chorus of cheers and applause, causing Zack to bow as he stepped back and patted Jason on the arm, "I warmed them up for you."

Jason pulled Zack in for a hug. "Thanks, bro."

Jason then took the stand, looking out past the podium and to all of the citizens. Some of them remembered that fateful day like it was yesterday, some hadn't even been born when it had happened. But that day resided in all of their hearts.

He took a breath and tried to think of something that could top Zack's speech.

When suddenly the sky above their heads opened up, revealing a green-colored portal that hovered ominously.

The five Rangers snapped into action and drew their Power Morphers as the figure descended.

When her feet hit the ground her legs instantly bucked. Her long dark hair covered her face, and she looked up at everyone with wide almond eyes.

And she instantly collapsed.

"Be careful," Zack warned as Jason rushed to her aid.

He ignored his friend's advice and checked the girl over. She seemed unharmed, her leather armor seemed fresh and unmarked by any war blemished, just as she seemed to be as well.

As he examined her he noticed something strange written on her wrist. A tattoo in plain black ink.

It read simply, **Echo: Null**.

"I need an ambulance ASAP," Jason said to Kimberly who nodded and raised her communicator.

Meanwhile, everyone in the crowd just watched, totally stunned.

* * *

**Six months later…**

Victor Scott was doing what he usually did.

He trained.

His father had been given Promethea by Grace Sterling before her passing, and it was with their resources that New Tech City had been constructed from the ruins of Angel Grove. Jason had been elected mayor every year since the city was erected.

So Victor had some big shoes to fill.

His fists were practically blurred as they assaulted the empty air. He was doing his daily routine, but he'd' have been lying if he said that wasn't making it a little extra showy on that day…

Echo watched from the corner of the gym. She'd been drawing in a sketchbook but had decided to watch Victor instead.

Ever since her mysterious arrival, his dad had taken a special interest in her. He'd allowed her to live in their guest bedroom and even went to the trouble of filling her temporary dresser full of clothes, though she was more prone to wearing a standard Promethea uniform.

In that time Victor had been captivated by her, he'd spent months trying to sneak into her circle. He needed to understand her. Finally, a few days prior he had gotten his wish when the quiet and reserved girl had asked if she could watch him train, maybe even practice with him eventually.

Her pale cheeks flushed red as their eyes met, and she went back to her drawing.

Victor figured he'd had enough for the day and approached Echo. The mysterious girl had no memory of her life before she'd arrived from the portal but she had been assimilating well to the life on the base. She'd even thrown around the idea of enrolling in the Grid Battleforce, a group that functioned as the city's military.

He nearly choked as he smiled at her and said, "Whatcha drawing?"

She smiled back, "Nothing really," she said and showed him what was on the page.

"Holy shit…" he muttered at the near photo-realistic rose she'd rendered in pencil lead. "That's amazing!"

She blushed, her hair falling into her eyes. "Yeah?"

Victor was left weirdly stunned by their proximity but thankfully his communicator beeped.

"_Hey Vic," _Julianne Taylor said through the comms. _"You said you'd help me with some kata today._"

"Oh shit!" He said, "Sorry dude I'm on my way!"

* * *

As far as Echo knew her life had begun six months prior. Everything else was a blank, with only faint glimpses that stirred to the surface in her dreams. Harsh lights, hushed voices, and the smell of sterile air.

And dread, a powerful sense of foreboding dread. It was for that reason that she was sure whatever had existed before was something that she needed to run as far as possible from.

Echo followed Victor out to the park that surrounded the entrance to the base, the park that hosted the strange statue of the helmeted warrior.

She couldn't help but feel fascinated by it every time. It stirred something….deep inside of her.

Something she didn't understand.

Maybe even something she didn't _want_ to understand…

Julie was an interesting character. She seemed lost sometimes, even in places she knew by heart. It was like her brain moved faster than the world around her, leaving her in lagged and waiting for it to catch up.

Alongside her was Bryan, a reserved redhead with large glasses. He always seemed ready for the ground to collapse under him.

Echo hadn't spent much time around either of the two, but a part of her wanted to. She felt a kinship that she couldn't explain.

But neither of them generated an internal response as powerful as Victor did.

"I even brought Brainyak," Julie said with an arm around Bryan.

"You told me we were going to the library," He replied.

"And you were dumb enough to believe me," she said with a cackle. "So what's on the agenda today?" Julie asked as she turned to Victor, "You finally gonna show us some of that badass kung fu your dad taught you?"

"I figured we could do something more basic today," Victor said.

"Oh come on," Julie said with a frown, "I know we have -left-feet, but still…"

"Actually, it's because Echo wanted to join us," Victor admitted.

"That's even worse!" Julie replied. "At least Bryan has some use for us."

"Hey Echo wants to join Grid Battleforce one day," Victor said, "She might be right alongside us on the front lines."

"I wouldn't even trust her to wash the laundry," Julie said, then turned to Echo, "No offense."

Echo felt her face burn, "Victor's been teaching me though."

"Oh yeah?" Julie asked, "So you've been giving her private lessons?"

Victor was preparing a response when everything came to a halt as another portal opened in the sky.

The green tear, in reality, stole all of their attention, especially Echo, who felt a sickly sense of deja vu.

A figure landed on the ground in front of them and Echo nearly fainted from the shock of it. It was a monster, just like she'd seen in the documentaries about the war twenty years prior. This monster was clad head to toe in armor with a golden hook extending from his right wrist, and a plated helmet that covered everything but his mouth full of sharp teeth and his yellow eyes.

"Oh wow," Julie said, "I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, for real," Victor said. His eyes spoke fear and shock, but nevertheless, he stood his ground and took a defensive stance. "Good thing we came prepared." He then raised a strange white and red pistol with a dinosaur head designed into the barrel.

"Do you think we should contact somebody for clearance first?" Bryan asked.

"Of course not," Julie replied, "They wouldn't have given them to us if we couldn't use them."

Victor then drew a small red battery and held it out, "Dino Battery, Charge Up!" He said before pressing a button in the middle of the cylinder and it began to glow. The other two teens followed the process and they all loaded them into the barrels of their guns.

"It's Morphin Time!" They all yelled in unison.

In a flash, they were instantly transformed before Echo's eyes. They became Power Rangers just like the one represented in the statue behind them. In a dimension far from this one similar suits were worn by the Power Ranger Dino Charge team, though these suits contained white on the chests and their helmets.

"Black Ranger, Ready!" Julie said and snapped into a fighting stance.

"Blue Ranger, Ready!" Bryan said and followed suit.

"Red Ranger, Ready!" Victor said in the center of the trio.

"Power Rangers Dino Force!" They each said in unison.

"That felt way cooler then training made me think it would," Julie said.

The creature didn't waste a moment longer and charged at the Rangers.

"Give me the Artifact!" It screamed and swung it's hook around.

"Even if I knew what you were talking about I wouldn't," Julie replied, "Not with those manners."

The creature then rushed forward and swung its hook at the Blue Ranger, throwing him back and pulling sparks from his armor. Julie raised her pistol and opened fire. Sparks shot from the monster as every third bullet hit their mark.

"Man even the auto-aim isn't helping me right now," She muttered.

The creature turned towards her but Victor intervened with his sword, the blue blade parried its hooked hand.

But the creature laughed and flicked its wrist, catching Victor's sword and pulling it from his grip.

Victor ducked under the next swing and tried to deliver an uppercut as he bounced up.

But the creature leaned away and swung his weapon into Victor's chest. The Red Ranger fell onto his back and the creature stomped his armored foot into Victor's stomach.

"Picking on kids," a voice from a few feet away from the battle said. "Really impressive."

The creature turned to see Jason Scott. The man held an emotionless gaze as he drew something from his side.

His Power Morpher ignited with energy and the original Red Ranger charged forward with his Power Sword drawn back.

He swung if forward, cutting into the creature with a massive wave of sparks.

And for reasons Echo couldn't understand the sight brought chills down her spine.

Jason moved with deadly efficiency, swinging the sword in another powerful movement, cutting into its chest before it fell forward with sparks racing around its body.

It hit the ground and exploded into a ball of fire that left nothing of it remaining.

Jason then looked to Victor, and demorphed, "That's how it's done, son."

The three Dino Force Rangers demorphed and followed behind Jason. But Echo was frozen, looking at the scorched ground.

And feeling weirdly afraid…

* * *

She watched carefully, from an alley, where no cameras could see her.

Doing what she did best. Hiding in the shadows.

_"Have you attempted First Contact?"_

"No… it's still too risky."

"_Damn it! Can't you see we're running out of time?"_

"I know! I'm working on it."

_"I won't accept failure."_

"Roger that…" she replied, feeling an icy fear crawl through her stomach.

She then watched the target follow behind the Power Rangers.

And quickly out of sight.

**A/N: This is an idea I've been chewing on for a second. I'm curious as to whether it's something anyone else is interested in. It isn't directly connected to any of my other series. **

**All reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The five of them sat together for the first time in ages. They gathered in one of the office buildings in the courthouse where Jason ran the city

Jason could feel their eyes all locked onto him, waiting for him to speak. It seemed no matter the circumstances he was destined to lead.

"Trini and I have seen to it that Echo has been comfortably accommodated," Jason said.

"Accommodated?" Zack asked with a frown. "That isn't some orphan girl who just showed up in the rain. They fell through a _portal,_ they could be the start of an invasion."

"She's scared and confused," Jason replied. "She's just a kid, probably around the same age as Julie."

"Don't bring anyone else into this," Zack grumbled. "We need to evaluate the situation with everyone's best interest."

"I am," Jason spoke calmly, "that's why I brought everyone here." He took a deep breath and looked at everyone individually before speaking. "We need to continue Project Energem."

He watched as everyone's face fell.

"Are you sure?" Kimberly asked with a frown. "Especially after Kyle?"

"I'm worried that if we don't make the choice now we won't be able to later," Jason said darkly.

"I agree," Billy said.

"Me too," Zack said. "Whatever you need."

"That's good," Jason said to Zack, "Because I need you to run it," Jason said.

Zack looked like he'd just been slapped, "Excuse me?"

Jason sighed, "After everything that's happened I can't in good conscience continue it myself. Not to mention I've got my hands full as is."

Zack nodded, "It'd be honored then."

"Well if that's settled then I guess we're done," Jason said, feeling fifty pounds lighter.

"Well there is one more thing," Kimberely said. "I'm leaving for a bit."

Everyone turned to Kimberely and Jason found himself speaking first. "Where are you going?" He asked in a tone that sounded more worried than he meant for it too.

"I have a lead on another Energem,"

Jason stared at her for several seconds, after all, he hadn't even been aware that she'd been actively looking for one.

"It's down in South America," Kimberely continued, "And the fact you want to continue the program only further proves to me that it could help."

"Well that's true but…" Jason began, trying to find the right words. "Who would go with you?"

"I will," Trini said flatly.

Jason looked towards his wife and felt even more overwhelmed.

"We can let the boys figure out things here while we try to strengthen the number of potential Rangers," Trini continued.

"I think that's a pretty decent idea," Zack replied.

"I can also see the logic in her proposal," Billy added.

Jason looked at his lifelong friends and resisted the urge to sigh, "Sounds good then, I trust the two of you to figure all of that out. Meanwhile, we've got some Rangers to find."

**Six Months Later**

Jason entered Zack's office slowly. He couldn't remember another time he'd been called there before.

Commander Taylor sat at his oak desk, a picture of Violet, and his daughter Julie sat atop it. It had been taken on their vacation to Florida a few years ago.

That was the last day Zack had taken off.

"You wanted me here?" Jason asked.

"I woke up to an application on my desk," Zack said quietly. "I have a feeling you can guess from who."

"Look," Jason said, not even having to read the name on it. "She thinks the world of this city. It's all she knows."

"Because it's all she remembers after she fell from that portal," Zack retorted, "A portal that just dropped off the first monster in twenty years."

"Billy's still working on seeing if he can match the signatures," Jason replied.

"Stop beating around the bush," Zack said. "I know you're a politician now but that doesn't mean I can't read you like a book."

"She's harmless," Jason said. "And she just wants to help."

"You don't know that for sure," Zack said. "You _want_ that to be the truth. But the truth is that she's something we know nothing about. We don't know who she is, where she came from, or what her intentions are."

"We've been watching her for six months," Jason replied, "And she hasn't done a thing."

"No news isn't always good news," Zack retorted. "I know what you're doing and it's dangerous. She isn't you're second chance-"

"I don't have time for this," Jason muttered. "I've got a city to run. If you don't wanna let her into Grid Battleforce then don't. But leave Kyle out of this."

* * *

After the monster attack, the city's aura shifted. Everyone became quieter, more distracted. They moved like mindlessly and made small talk.

They were all practically zombies.

Everyone was scared. Bryan understood that, but it still bugged the hell out of him.

The Power Rangers were there to save the day, just like they had before. But his team was different, they'd been properly trained, properly outfitted with the most advanced weapons humanity could muster.

Nobody was going to die again.

He got his coffee and sat down, sipping it slowly as he scrolled his Facebook feed on his holo-communicator.

So many people were afraid, posting "ironic" memes, being edgy, pretending like the battle twenty years ago wasn't a big deal. Pretending that the world wasn't almost lost. It was easy for most of his generation because they weren't alive when it happened, they lived detached from the event.

But Bryan didn't, he saw the documentaries, and he understood the price they all paid for peace.

"So how ya' feeling?" Another teen asked and sat down across from Bryan. Corbin was about as gay as you'd expect Bryan's boyfriend to be. Not just gay in the sense that he liked men, but gay in the sense that he was wearing chipped black fingernail polish and a torn t-shirt. He was curly-haired and gorgeous, with a jaw that could cut glass.

"I saw the highlights," Corbin said, "You got your ass kicked."

"Always appreciate the support," Bryan said with a smirk.

"But there's a silver lining," Corbin said, "You looked pretty good in that suit."

"Maybe I'll wear it to bed sometime," Bryan replied.

"I don't know how they'd feel if it came back stained," Julie said as she also sat down at the table.

She then looked at Corbin and Bryan and frowned, "I take it Vic isn't showing."

"He said he's busy," Bryan said.

"Yeah busy seeing how far that mystery girl can bend her-" Julie muttered before being interrupted.

"Can you not?" Corbin asked with a scowl, "You know I'm allergic to heteronormality and I left my EpiPen at home. Besides, jealousy is hella unattractive."

"I'm not jealous," She replied, "I'm just…"

"Incredibly upset that he's giving another girl more attention," Corbin said, "A.K.A Jealous."

"Whatever," She spat and stormed off.

Corbin just smiled, "Thank god she's gone. The table was getting too crowded for my taste."

Echo awoke in a heavy sweat, it clung to her clothes and left her feeling greasy and disgusting.

Of course the dream she'd been having didn't help either…

She shivered and moved to the shower, cleaning herself off and throwing fresh clothes on.

The images remained, refusing to fade from her memory, even as she headed over to the gym where she knew that Victor would be training.

But as she arrived Victor was already throwing everything into his gym bag.

"Hey," She said. "What's up?"

"I've got a meeting," Victor replied. "But if you want I can show you that kata after."

"S-sure," She muttered as he walked off, leaving Echo along and holding her stomach.

Where the sword had plunged through her chest in her dream…

_Jealous_? Julie asked with a grimace on her face. _Don't be ridiculous_.

Once Vic got bored of the mystery girl he'd go back to normal and they'd pick up where they left out. He was just captivated by the enigma. He was a simple-minded dude, like most men, and when the glimmer faded he'd come to his senses.

Victor arrived moments later, he sat down next to and Julie's father began to speak.

"So yesterday was a big deal," Commander Taylor said. "But thankfully we were ready."

"You mean Mayor Scott was ready with his big ass sword," Julie said.

"Well yes…" Commander Taylor said, "Nonetheless you three were able to distract the monster before he could arrive. That shouldn't' be downplayed." The Commander sighed, "But I see that we weren't training you all _hard _enough." His voice took a darker tone as he spoke, "We're going to have to kick things up a notch. Because Jason isn't going to be around to save us forever."

Soon after that, the meeting was closed up, with Commander Taylor instructing them to meet every morning for training drills that he'd developed.

Julie couldn't help but feel a bit excited about it, because that meant that Victor couldn't have his morning meetings with the mystery girl.

"So what are you doing?" Julie asked Victor, "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Maybe later," He replied disinterestedly.

Julie frowned, "Sorry, I didn't realize you were busy."

"It's alright," Victor said, "I just promised Echo I'd show her some kata."

"Okay," Julie said and turned around. She tried not to get so bent out of shape by what he'd just said, but it was hard not to. Because he'd almost ditched those same plans with her to make more time for his little portal friend.

* * *

Jason entered Billy's laboratory, where he found the genius bent over looking at a massive computer.

"That posture is gonna wreck your back," Jason joked. "Not to mention strain your eyes."

"Yeah… sorry," Billy said and straightened his spine.

"Don't stress it," Jason said, "You can sit however you want."

"I've been examining the dimensional wavelengths of the two portals," Billy said with his eyes locked on the screen. "It was impossible originally because we didn't have a scale. So I made one."

"How long did that take?" Jason asked.

"Fourteen hours."

"Jesus dude," Jason said. "Are you gonna sleep soon."

"Yeah," Billy replied, "Maybe. Anyway, I was able to properly analyze the portal and I concluded that they're of a similar frequency but they seem to have come from different places."

"So Echo isn't from wherever the monster popped out of?" Jason asked.

"That's correct."

Jason let out a sigh of relief.

"Regardless of that I still can't help but feel that the two events are connected," Billy said. "It's just too coincidental."

"Correlation isn't causation," Jason said. "You taught me that one."

"I know but still… Zordon used to say that you shouldn't underestimate a hunch."

* * *

Echo stood by the statue and waited for Victor. She couldn't explain why but she felt safest there. Something about the area just seemed more protected. She'd begun to sketch it, feeling captivated by its powerful stature.

Plus it distracted her from her horrible dream.

While starting at the statue something caught her eye. She set down her notebook and carefully approached it. Under the engraving that had the hero's name on it, and the text that said **MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU** was a small golden coin.

"That's the Power Coin Matt used," Victor said as he approached. "They decided to leave it here in his honor."

"What happened to him?" Echo asked.

"He died in the final battle against Rita and Zedd," Victor explained. "He died fighting the Green Ranger."

"Does that make you scared?" Echo asked, "About being a Power Ranger?"

"Sometimes," Victor admitted, "But somebody's gotta do it."

"Ain't that the truth," Julie said as she arrived. "Do you mind if I sit in today?"

"Of course not," Victor said.

But at that moment another portal opened and a monster appeared.

"Seriously?" Julie asked as she raised her weapon, "Again?"

This monster was covered in green and white armor with a bone mask. It raised it's blaster and pointed it at Victor, but he managed to roll away from the attack as he drew his morpher.

"Dino Battery, Charge Up!" The two Rangers exclaimed, "It's Morphin Time!"

The two then rushed raised their morphers and opened fire back.

"I need the artifact," The creature said.

"That again?" Victor asked, "Don't you have any original lines?"

The creature drew a boney sword and swung it at the Ranger, but Victor dove as it flew over his head.

The Black Ranger flanked the creature's side with her sword. Sparks flew as it turned toward her and swung it's sword back. She parried his blade and raised her gun, firing point-blank into its chest.

The creature stumbled back but remained otherwise unaffected.

"My dad made this look a lot easier," Victor muttered.

The monster continued to attack the two Rangers while they both struggled to keep it at bay.

With a powerful swing, it knocked both of them back as sparks poured from their armor.

"Guys we have to hit him with our Dino Blasters," The Blue Ranger said as he rushed to the scene.

"Our whats?"Julie asked.

"What we get when we combine our swords with our morphers," Bryan explained, "Like this." He folded the blade back and attached it to the barrel of the gun.

"Oh wow," Julie said, "That's new."

The three armed their weapons and aimed. Explosions of energy hit the creature and it instantly exploded.

"Hell yeah," Victor said, "Monster extinct."

"Hey Vic," Julie said, "Don't ever say that again."

Victor then demorphed and approached Echo. "Hey, you okay?"

She smiled and nodded.

Victor then looked at Julie and Bryan, "You still want some food?"

"Nah," Julie said with a frown. "You've got your hands full." She then walked off, and Echo might not have been able to tell why she was so upset, but it was blatantly clear that she was.

Victor looked at Bryan who just shrugged, "I'm the LAST person you want to ask about girls."

* * *

Jason Lee Scott sat at his desk as the television on his wall displayed an image of his wife Trini.

"How's the vacation?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes, from the shack in the jungle of South America, "I could ask you the same thing. At least you have indoor plumbing."

"Touche," Jason replied with a smirk.

"Anyway it's going alright," She replied, "We're getting closer to the object every day. Maybe soon we'll have another Energem to add to the collection."

"That will always come in handy," Jason said with a frown.

"How are they holding up?" Trini asked.

"They defeated a monster today," Jason said with a hint of pride.

"Another monster?" Trini asked, "What do you think that means?"

"I'm not sure," Jason replied, "But it's got me a little anxious."

"Keep me updated," Trini said, "And Kimberly and I will keep looking for that Energem."

"Right, I love you."

"I love you too," She said and the communication ended.

Jason leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. What would Zordon tell him to do?

* * *

She continued to watch from afar as the target sat with the Red Ranger. They laughed and ate hamburgers. She knew that first contact had to be made soon, but it was impossible with that boy always at her side.

Maybe it was the will of the Grid. Her sensei had often said that the Morphin Grid influenced all life, pulling people into whatever direction was needed to best ensure that life continued.

She then looked down at hand, which held a golden Power Morpher.

Regardless of how she felt she still had a mission to complete, and failure to do so would be more detrimental to her existence than anything the morphing grid itself could throw at her.


End file.
